Moomy and Dadfoot
by AdriDavis934
Summary: AU where Sirius is not convicted for the murders. Sirius, with the help of Remus gets to bring up Harry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it's been a while since I've posted. I went and fixed up chapter 1 a little. There wasn't anything really that I added, I just spaced out the sequence jumps. I thought I had done it originally, but I guess not. Anyhow, I have the first 10 chapters outlined! I can't promise that I'll post a chapter every week, but I'll do my best to post when I can! I just wanted to make sure y'all knew that I didn't forget about this! I'm also trying to go through all my other fics and edit, update, or take down whatever I feel necessary! Thanks for your patience and I hope you're still with me!

-Adri

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hey guys! So, I'm excited! I wrote this after seeing a post on Facebook. EnterTheDreams/photos/a.239012502819791.70438.238536046200770/1021897611197939/?type=3&theater

It was originally posted on Tumblr by addictsitter so all credit to whoever credit is due. It is not an original idea of mine, I just jumped on it. Plus also, I don't own Harry Potter.

Rated T for language and probably later graphic scenes. Maybe?

Happy reading!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Little baby Harry gurgled happily at Sirius. The young man smiled at him, his black hair falling down, curtaining Harry's face as he placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"I'll see you later, little Marauder," Sirius whispered to Harry.

"We'll see you next week, Padfoot?" asked James, a hint of worry in his voice. Being in hiding was not fun. For the first time in eight years, James had to go long periods of time without seeing his best friend. Damn Dumbledore and his stupid restrictions.

"Don't worry, James. We'll never get rid of him easily," said Lily.

"You're just jealous that I was his first," Sirius said with a wink.

"Get outta here," Lily said, jokingly pushing him to the door.

"Prongs," Sirius said, thrusting his hand towards James.

"See you next week, brother," said James, holding up Harry's tiny hand, waving goodbye.

"Love you," Sirius said on his way out the door.

"We love you too," James said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, there's something I've been thinking about."

"Why so serious, Padfoot?"

"Because A, I'm Sirius, and B, I'm worried about you, Prongs. I think making me your secret keeper was a mistake."

"Come off it, Padfoot, you're my brother."

"Exactly, I'm the obvious choice, making you less protected."

James paused for a minute, contemplating Sirius's concern.

"I reckon you're right Pads. So what do you think we should do?"asked James.

"Make Peter your secret keeper," said Sirius.

James thought for a minute. On the one hand, Peter was Peter. On the other hand, Peter would be the least likely to be chosen. Nobody would expect it. James thought it through.

"Come on, Prongs, you're in danger, and, I can't lose you. You're the only family I have."

James put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"You won't lose us," said James, "I promise." He sighed, knowing that changing the secret keeper would be a battle. "Although, it will take convincing Lily and Dumbledore," James added.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Absolutely not," said Lily.

"Awe, come on, Flower, please."

"No. No way, no how. Just, no. And Albus agrees with me. Don't you, Albus?"

Lily looked at Dumbledore, giving him **that** look. The look that says _I'm right, and you know it._

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully.

"I understand, of course, why you are reluctant to take Peter on as your secret keeper. But Sirius and James make interesting points. Nobody would ever expect us to choose Peter over Sirius."

Lily threw her hands up in the air.

"I can't believe this," she said.

"So we'll do it?" asked James.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Alright," Sirius said, giving James a high five.

Dumbledore smiled while Lily rolled her eyes.

It wasn't often that Albus was wrong, but this… every part of Lily screamed that this was wrong.

A/N: Sorry for leaving it here. I will continue to work on this. I was originally going to write this as a one shot, but decided to make it a multi-chapter. I'll post as often as I can! Plus also, leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing! I love to hear from you!

*Adri


	2. Chapter 2

Moomy and Dadfoot: Chapter Two

"Hey Wormy," said James, sitting next to his friend. The party was in full swing. Well, it wasn't really a party, it was an Order meeting, but Order meetings often turned into parties. Molly Weasley cooked up a storm, Gideon and Fabian were the life of the party, having a great time pranking the others with Sirius and Remus tagging along for the fun. The conversations, the drinks, the food. Yeah, Order meetings were parties. They'd lost so much in the war already that everyone understood they needed to enjoy each day, cherishing the time they had, because they never knew when it would be their end.

Peter looked up at him. He'd admired James for so long that he couldn't see how awful he'd been. Cursing Snape constantly, never leaving Lily alone (even though they ended up together), and constantly having things go his way, even when he didn't deserve it. It boiled his blood that Perfect James got everything handed to him on a silver platter. Peter was fully aware that he was the odd ball out in his group. James, Sirius, and Remus had a bond that Peter would never have with them. They all had each other and who did Peter have? No one.

"Hey Prongs," he said, offering little in conversation.

"Can Lily and I talk to you?"

Peter eyed James, suspicion clear in his beady little eyes.

"Sure," he said.

James lead Peter over to Lily, in a secluded hall, away from everyone else.

"Everything okay," Peter asked.

"Yeah, we just have a question," said Lily. Her voice was soft and her tone reassuring. No matter how much she resisted at first, she knew that Peter often didn't have the chance to be a part of the group, and asking him to fulfill this important task would be good for his esteem.

James smiled at Peter.

"I want to ask you to be our secret keeper, Wormtail," said James.

Peter faltered.

"But Sirius…" Peter started.

"I'm asking you, Pete. Please? We really need you right now. Dumbledore is getting more insistent that we stay in hiding and that we have a secret keeper. You're perfect for it. Trust us, we've considered every possibility, and in the end, we've chosen you. Do you accept?"

Peter smiled.

"I accept."

James hooted happily, high fiving his little friend and hugging his wife.

"Thanks, Wormy. You're a life saver!"

Lily smiled at the small young man.

"Thank you, Peter," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder momentarily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peter followed the directions on the note. He knew where it would take him, but he wanted to make sure he was making no mistakes. One mistake could mean his life. He entered the gate of Malfoy Manor with trepidation. Though, the rewards were so great, he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry about anything. He knew what he was doing, he just didn't care. So be it if James were to die.

He walked along to the door, and knocked. A tall man with long silver hair answered.

"You're late," he said, his voice soft and dangerous.

"My apologizes," said Peter. "I got lost on the way and had to back track to see where I went wrong."

"The Dark Lord cares not for excuses. Especially for someone so…. insignificant." He motioned him to enter with his cane.

Peter walked into the house, full of trepidation. But the promises made by the Dark Lord made it all worth it. For once, he would be able to be his own person; emerge from the shadows of his former friends. He would have the chance to be powerful; to be great.

Voldemort sat in a chair in the living room. He faced the fireplace. Peter walked slowly. He almost wanted to turn back, but it was too late. He was in too deep, and the rewards were too great.

"Wormtail, what information have you brought me?"

"Lily and James Potter have made me their secret keeper," said Wormtail.

"Is this true?" he asked, the ice in his voice chilled Peter.

"It is. They reside in Godric's Hollow. You'll know the cottage when you get there."

"You have done well, Wormtail. You shall be… rewarded."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I had NaNo in November, so I didn't do anything that wasn't related to my newly written novel! I can't wait to publish it! *eeeek* Anyway, now I'm sick and able to catch up on some of my fanfics. Yaayy. Plus also, I looked back on other chapters and it seems ff.n has decided to erase all of my scene jump dividers. I'm going back and fixing those and uploading the new versions! I swear, I'm not that bad at writing. Back to it.

oOoOoOoOo

Chaos tore through the atmosphere. James and Lily made the switch and made Peter their secret keeper. Now, all Hell was breaking loose.

"Lily, get Harry and run! I'll hold him off for as long as I can," James shouted, his wand out at the ready.

"I don't want to leave you, I won't."

He looked into her bright green eyes, sparkling with adrenaline.

"Harry comes first. Always. He's ours to protect, I can take care of myself, now run."

He pulled her into his arms for a brief hug, kissed her lips, and pushed her away toward the stairs.

Lily ran up the stairs just as the front door was blasted down. She could hear the fight below her. She pulled her little boy close to her.

"Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, you are loved beyond anything. You are our world and we love you more than you could ever know. Be safe, my love. Always safe."

The door blasted open and she knew in her heart James was gone. Tears ran down her face, her heart broken. She sniffled and turned to face Voldemort. The man was tall and imposing. Darkness shrouded him and a chill filled the air, as though he was a dementor. His voice was high pitched and filled her with the same chill.

"Stand aside, I've come for the boy."

"Over my dead body," Lily spat. She turned to grab Harry, but was struck down. The man moved forward toward the crib and the young toddler inside it. He raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra."

The jet of green light shot out of the wand and toward the child, but something happened. Something went wrong. A jet of green light. An explosion. A child inside the wreckage, still alive, now with a lightning shaped scar.

oOoOoOoOo

Sirius arrived back to England from his latest Order mission. It was especially grueling and he wanted nothing more than to see Remus and Peter. Remus, however, was on a mission himself, and had been for a while, so they hadn't spoken at all in almost a year. It killed him, but they all had to make sacrifices. Peter though, he could go check on him. He apparated to Peter's flat, but immediately knew something was wrong. He cursed and apparated to Godric's Hollow.

The sight broke him. He stumbled forward, as if it was a dream. The cottage was in a shambles. There was no house. Not anymore. He walked among the rubble, and stopped when he stepped on something. A pair of glasses.

"No!" There was only one person those glasses would've belonged to. He looked down, and sure enough, his brother laid on the ground, his body splayed out, but looking as though he'd just fallen asleep, aside from his wide hazel eyes. The light was gone from them. He was gone. James. Sirius clutched his chest, trying to hold his heart in. Dizziness claimed him and his head swam. He stumbled.

"Lily… Please. Oh gods, Harry. Someone."

He continued making his way, trying to find some semblance of hope, some reason to keep going. He pushed through and kicked things and found his way crawling around, desperate, until his hands latched onto something soft and silky. He looked down at his hands. In his trembling fingers were red hair. Sobbing, he let go and watched the red tresses fall back around their owner's face. Lily's face. His vision blurred as he placed a kiss on her head. He dragged himself up to his knees. Harry. He had to find Harry.

"Harry," his voice carried through the room. He listened. He could hear crying.

"Harry!" Sirius ran to the broken crib. There he was, a mess of pitch black hair, just like his father's, crying out.

"Oh, pup. I've got you." Sirius picked up the young boy and cradled him to his chest. Harry gathered handfuls of his hair and tugged. Sirius laughed.

"Come on, pup."

"Sirius Black."

He looked up to see Hagrid bumbling toward him.

"I've got my orders, Sirius. Take young Harry to Dumbledore."

The protective grasp he had Harry in tightened.

"No. I'm his godfather. He's my responsibility now. I'll take him."

Hagrid looked unconvinced.

"Dumbledore said…."

"I don't give a flying fuck what Dumbledore said, Hagrid. I'm sorry to sound so mean, but he's my pup. He's mine. It's what… it's what they wanted." Tears started to slip out of Sirius' eyes. He held Harry up to his forehead.

"You're mine, Harry, and I will do anything to make you happy."

With that, he apparated them to his little flat in Diagon Alley, leaving Hagrid bumbling.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After setting Harry up in his spare bedroom, he sent Remus a patronus. The big black dog bounded around and out the window. Hopefully, Remus would get his message. Hopefull, he could get to them. He then set out a patronus to Dumbledore, explaining his actions. He sat down, poured some firewhiskey in a tumbler, and started doing what he did best when he was lost, upset, bored, or hopeless; he started drinking.


End file.
